memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
In Theory (episode)
Data attempts to experience a romantic relationship, while a nebula's strange properties wreak havoc aboard the ship. Summary Teaser :"Captain's Log, stardate 44932.3. The ''Enterprise is preparing to enter the Mar Oscura, an unexplored dark matter nebula. Commander Data is modifying several of our photon torpedoes for an experiment designed to elicit more information about this unusual phenomenon." Jenna D'Sora, who had recently broken up with her boyfriend, Jeff Arton, is working with Data on a probe. When Data notices that she is subdued, she mentions that she saw Jeff earlier, and that he had asked her to dinner. Responding to a request Jenna had made of him, Data recites a litany of reasons why she had chosen to break up with him. Data tells her that "''As your friend, it is my duty to be supportive in times of need." - a behavior she finds sweet. Meanwhile, the launches the now-completed probe into the nebula, producing a beautiful display. Act One Jenna and Data play in a chamber concert, along with Keiko O'Brien. After the performance, Jenna puts down her own playing, but Data argues that there were no major technical errors in her music. She insists, and Data responds by offering to practice with her, but assuring her that the audience didn't notice any problems and enjoyed themselves. She appreciates his making the effort, and later, as Jenna and Data have a drink with Keiko and Miles O'Brien, Data successfully entertains the table by making lovers' small talk with Jenna. On the bridge, Data is analyzing the readings from their probe. The nebula has a greater density of dark matter than other similar formations. He hypothesizes that life in this region may have developed in hitherto unseen ways. It is decided that the Enterprise will travel to a planet within the region, to see if Data's theory is correct. In sickbay, Dr. Crusher hears a hypospray fall on the floor as she walks by, but thinks nothing of it. In the torpedo tube, Data is working on another probe, while Jenna talks to him. Before she leaves, Jenna kisses Data, first on the cheek, and then on the lips, leaving the android somewhat puzzled. Act Two Data immediately starts seeking advice from his colleagues on romantic love in general and on what he should do, since Jenna apparently shows serious interest in him. Guinan advises him that this will be an entirely new experience for him. Geordi warns him about pursuing a woman on the rebound, but then corrects himself, suspecting she might be over the rebound, and finally admits he has no advice to give. Deanna Troi worries that Jenna may be in a vulnerable position but stops short of discouraging him from romancing Jenna. Will Riker encourages him to go for it. Worf informs him that Klingons do not pursue romances; they conquer what they desire. He adds in a menacing whisper that he would be very displeased if Lt. D'Sora were mistreated. Captain Picard refuses to comment. :"Second Officer's personal log, stardate 44935.6. After conferring with my colleagues regarding the nature of romantic love in general, and my own situation in particular, I have reached a decision." Data goes to Jenna's quarters, with a bouquet of flowers that Jenna finds lovely. The flowers are a variety of crystilia from Telemarius IV. Data tells Jenna that he has created a special program devoted to romantic relationships. When Data informs her that he has "devoted a considerable share" of his internal resources to the development of a subroutine within this program, specifically for her, she tells him that's the nicest thing anybody had ever said to her. Act Three On the bridge, the Enterprise is approaching a Class M planet within the nebula. The captain goes to his ready room, to discover that the items usually located atop his desk are laying on the floor. Picard summons Worf, asking him to bring a tricorder with him. They discover that there is no evidence that anyone other than the captain had been in contact with the items, but there is no obvious explanation for the displacement. Worf is suspicious, but Picard feels the situation, while perplexing, is not serious. Data is confused by the strange concept of love and how he must continually show this to Jenna D'Sora. For example, Jenna arrives unexpectedly in his quarters with a gift, as he is painting, but tells him to go back to his painting. He does so, and then is perplexed when Jenna reveals that she had actually wanted him to stop his painting and give her his full attention. As she leaves, a section of the wall in the corridor seems to disappear briefly. The anomalies have now moved past the point of what Picard initially laughed off as "poltergeist" phenomena, and as the ship arrives at the coordinates of the planet, it is nowhere to be found. Act Four After ruling out a sensor malfunction, the planet suddenly reappears in front of them. The computer informs the bridge crew that there has been a decompression in the observation lounge. When life support is restored to that room, the crew investigates, and discovers all the furniture in the room piled up near one of the windows. Data scans the window, and notices an unexplained anomaly in the readings. Picard orders further investigation. When his shift ends, Data goes to Jenna's quarters. At first, Jenna enjoys the relationship. Ironically, it is Data's most perfect performance as an attentive lover that causes Jenna to lose her love for him. He welcomes her with cocktails and a soothing, Barry White attitude, but this fails to set her at ease; he begins to straighten up her quarters, but she doesn't want him to do this. Confused, he bolts from his place beside her and begins shouting at her. Jenna is shocked by this, and tells Data to leave. He asks, "You do not wish to continue our 'lovers quarrel'?", thus revealing that he is still running through his database to find an appropriate response for her. Jenna is both touched and saddened to hear this. embedded in the floor]] It is now clear that the Enterprise must maneuver away from the Mar Oscura nebula. Picard orders the crew to move out of the nebula at warp speed, which immediately leads to a sudden rush of deformations, nearly killing one of La Forge's engineers. Picard orders the helm to stop the ship, and La Forge, along with two of his engineers, goes to check things out. While investigating, Lt. Van Mayter is killed when the matter/space anomaly melts her into the deck of the ship. Act Five :"Captain's Log, supplemental. This series of unexplained events has now resulted in the death of a crewman, but it appears that Mr. Data may have an explanation." Data informs the assembled staff that the dark matter in the region is causing gaps in space. La Forge explains that the dark matter regions are destroying the ship, stating that "... when we hit one of them, part of the ship momentarily phases out of normal space.". Data reveals that the ship's sensors could detect the deformations in time to avoid them; however they can only do so at very short distances, so Worf proposes that a much more maneuverable shuttle be placed in front of the Enterprise to guide the ship safely out of danger. Picard agrees to the plan, and insists that he pilot the shuttle. Using the shuttle's small computer screen, Picard steers through a crowded minefield of deformations, but eventually loses control of the shuttle during a sharp turn. O'Brien manages to beam the captain out of the shuttle just in time, and the Enterprise flies out of the nebula, back to safety. Jenna has realized that the android does not really feel any emotions for her, nor does he really care for her. What is most hurtful is the realization that nothing she says or does can have any effect on him, that she has broken up with an unemotional man only to fall for a man who is completely incapable of emotions. She reveals this to Data before a dinner date in his quarters. Data realizes he is being dumped but shows no emotion and simply notes that he will delete the appropriate program (the one he'd written for their relationship), just as D'Sora expected he would do. Sitting alone in his quarters, Data greets his cat Spot with a chipper greeting. His hand scratches the cat's chin and Data leans over to blow out the dinner candles. Memorable Quotes "Honey, I'm home." :- Data, to Jenna "I require advice." (laughs) "Don't look at me." (Data turns his head and looks away from her) : - Data and Guinan "Well, what do you think of her, Data?" "I find her to be a competent officer. Highly motivated, though somewhat lacking in her understanding of the theory underlying the Dilithium matrix application." "I meant personally." : - Guinan and Data "The cat's out of the bag." (looks around) "Spot?" : - Jenna and Data "Klingons do not pursue relationships. They conquer that which they desire." : - Worf "Captain. I am seeking advice in how to..." "Yes, I've heard Data. And I would be delighted to offer any advice I can on understanding women. When I have some I'll let you know." : - Data and Captain Picard "Darling, you remain as aesthetically pleasing as the first day we met. I believe I am the most fortunate sentient in this sector of the Galaxy!" : - Data to Jenna "Are we no longer... a couple?" "No, we're not." "Then I will delete the appropriate program." : - Data and Jenna "Hello, Spot." : - Data Background Information *This is the first episode to be directed by Patrick Stewart. He even named it his favorite of the series. (See Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log) *While having a "lovers quarrel", Data says angrily "You're not my mother", using a contraction. When Jenna questions him, he explains calmly "You are not my mother." This might indicate that the initial phrase was specifically programmed with the contraction, but the repeat without a contraction is a unique form of the "no contractions" contradiction. Data also says "Honey, I'm home!" when he enters Jenna's quarters, and "I'll join you", when asking Jenna which drink she would prefer. These may also have been programmed phrases. *In the opening pre-titles scene in the torpedo bay, when Data and Lieutenant D'Sora replace the access covers on the converted torpedo, there is an object resting on top of the casing. As they turn away and the camera view changes, the object has disappeared. *During the scene between Guinan and Data in Ten Forward, Data's uniform incorrectly shows the rank insignia of a full commander. Later in the scene, the rank insignia suddenly changes back to the correct rank of lieutenant commander. *This is the last episode featuring Data's cat, Spot, as an Angora. After this episode, the Angora was replaced by a short-hair orange tabby. *After the observation room's brief exposure to space, Data makes note of changes in the transparent aluminum alloy (the windows), giving reference to the same alloy Montgomery Scott introduced as a bargaining chip in . * In the , the amount of time that Data tells the Borg Queen has passed since he was last intimate with a woman would seem to refer to his sexual liaison with Tasha Yar in Season One. This would seem to indicate Data and Jenna were never sexually intimate during the course of their relationship, despite his being "fully functional". *The nebula would appear to be a recolored version of the Mutara Nebula. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 50, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.8, . *As part of the TNG Season 4 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log collection - chosen by Patrick Stewart as his favorite episode of the series. Links and References Guest Stars *Michele Scarabelli as Jenna D'Sora *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Pamela Winslow as McKnight Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-Starring * Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited co-stars *J. Bauman as Garvey * Gary Baxley as Thorne * Ritt Henn as Alien bassoonist * Phil Mallory as French horn player * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Georgina Shore as Van Mayter * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Unknown actor as Operations division ensign References Arton, Jeff; Boleyn, Anne; Book of Love; Calaman sherry; Che Gelida Manina; cleaning processor; cryogenic control conduit; crystilia; dark matter; dark matter nebula; Denevian mead; deuterium; Dickens, Charles; dilithium matrix; EM scanner; fireworks; fructose; glucose; Henry VIII; inertial dampening; interpersonal dynamics; intimacy; kiss; Klingon; light hour; love; lovers' quarrel; M class; Mar Oscura Nebula; matter/antimatter containment pod; microfusion thruster; monosaccharide; painting; photon torpedo; poltergeist; Prakal II; Prakal II mixed drink; sarium krellide; Saurian brandy; socks; soup; Spot; Starbase 260; subspace field; survey probe; Targ milk (Targ milk); Telemarius IV; torpedo bay; transparent aluminum; Tyrinean; Tyrinean blade carving; Voltaire; warp field |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Datas erste Liebe es:In Theory nl:In Theory